Love Song
by MusicAngel98
Summary: When Chase asks Bree to write a song to save his relationship, what will she come up with. Consider the fact he's dating her worst enemy and she's head over heals about him. I do not own Lab Rats or Love Song by Sara Bareilles.


**This is just a quick little one-shot about Brase. I've had this story in my mind for a couple days and I just need to get it out. There will be a little rant at the end.**

**Bree's POV**

I had just finished performing a new song that I wrote in front of everyone. They all know I can sing and write songs. They all support me, especially Chase. It's funny. It always seems that he likes me, when in reality, he doesn't. He even has a girlfriend, Cailey. She's my worst enemy. She always wants to make him the perfect boyfriend and when he isn't, she basically doesn't talk to him until he apologizes.

The only people who know are Leo and Tasha. I don't trust Adam with this. I just wish Chase could see I like him. No. That's not the word. I think it's I love him. Yeah. That's it. I love him. But he has Cailey, so he'll always be blind. I was dealing with that just fine until after the song when he came up to me.

"Hey, Bree." He said. "I got a favor to ask you." I looked up at him. "Look, Cailey is threatening to break up with me," _Typical _I thought, "and I was wondering if you could write a love song and perform it. Just so she doesn't break up with me."

I could've said no. I could've said he could forget about it. But I didn't, because I had a song in my head already. "Sure." I said. He pumped his fist in the air in victory. "I'll have it ready by Friday."

He walked off and I started on the song. This is gonna be good.

**-Time Skip (No One's POV)-**

It was Friday and Chase had convinced Cailey to come to their house to hear Bree's song. Chase was sitting on the opposite side of her. Everyone in the family had come to hear the song. Chase was practically bursting at the seams.

Cailey was getting bored when Bree walked to the piano. She sat down and talked into the mic Donald had set up for her. "Chase wanted me to write a love song for Cailey." Bree said. Cailey smiled a little. "This is what I came up with. It's called 'Love Song'" Bree finished with a smirk. She started playing the chords and singing.

_Head underwater  
And they tell me  
To breathe easy for a while  
Breathing gets harder, even I know that__  
Made room for me;__  
It's too soon to see  
If I'm happy in your hands  
I'm unusually hard to hold on to_

_Blank stares at blank pages_  
_No easy way to say this_  
_You mean well, but you make this hard on me_

_I'm not gonna write you a love song_  
_'Cause you asked for it_  
_'Cause you need one,  
__You see  
__I'm not gonna write you  
__A love song  
__'Cause you tell me it's  
__Make or breaking this  
__If you're on your way_

_I'm not gonna write you to stay  
If all you have is leavin',__  
I'ma need a better reason  
To write you  
A love song  
Today  
Today, Yeah_

_I learned the hard way_  
_That they all say_  
_Things you want to hear_

_My heavy heart sinks deep down under_  
_You and your twisted words,  
__Your help just hurts  
__You are not what I thought you were  
__Hello to high and dry_

_Convince me to please you_  
_Make me think that I need this too_  
_I'm trying to let you hear me as I am_

_I'm not gonna write you a love song_  
_'Cause you asked for it_  
_'Cause you need one,  
__You see  
__I'm not gonna write you  
__A love song  
__'Cause you tell me it's  
__Make or breaking this  
__If you're on your way_

_I'm not gonna write you to stay_  
_If all you have is leavin',  
__I'ma need a better reason  
__To write you  
__A love song  
__Today_

_Promise me that you'll leave the light on_  
_To help me see_  
_With daylight, my guide, gone_  
_'Cause I believe there's a way you can love me_  
_Because I say_  
_I'm not gonna write you a love song_  
_'Cause you asked for it_  
_'Cause you need one,  
__You see_

_I'm not gonna write you_  
_A love song_  
_'Cause you tell me it's_  
_Make or breaking this_  
_Is that why you wanted a love song?_  
_'Cause you asked for it?_  
_'Cause you need one?_  
_You see_

_I'm not gonna write you a love song_  
_'Cause you tell me it's_  
_Make or break in this_  
_Or you're on your way_  
_I'm not gonna write you_  
_To stay_

_If your heart is nowhere in it_  
_I don't want it for a minute_  
_Babe, I'll walk the seven seas when I believe that_  
_There's a reason to write you_  
_A love song_  
_Today_

Cailey sat there with her mouth open in shock. After a couple moments, she stood up and stomped out the door. Chase tried to stop her, but she wouldn't hear what he had to say. He turned to Bree. "What was that?" He yelled.

"You wanted a song." She said. "I gave you one." Chase started yelling about how she ruined his relationship when she yelled, "Have you ever thought about I felt about your relationship?" Chase stood there confused. "Cailey's my worst enemy and to have the guy I like dating her…" She clamped my hand over her mouth after that.

"What did you just say?" Chase asked. Bree ran out of the room with her super speed. "What was that about?"

Tasha stepped forward to answer. "Bree likes you, Chase." She said. "A lot. Then you started dating her worst enemy, she just couldn't take it."

"Oh my God." Chase breathed. "I have to go talk to her." With that, he ran out of the room to find Bree.

Chase finally found Bree in her bedroom, crying her eyes out. He stepped closer, but she just went inside her pod that she kept in there. "Bree, look. I'm sorry. I had no idea how you felt." She stayed silent. "The truth is, I like you too. I used Cailey to make you jealous. I didn't think it was working, so I kept going with it."

Bree finally stepped out of the pod. "Of course it worked." She said. "Why wouldn't it work?"

"Maybe you liked another guy. I don't know. It was a stupid move on my part and I'm…" Bree cut him off by kissing him. Chase was shocked at first but then relaxed and kissed back. When they pulled away he said, "Who knew a love song about not writing a love song would bring us together?" Bree shrugged and kissed him again.

**Thanks for reading! Now here's my rant: I know most people say Brase can't happen, but they're wrong! Bree, Chase and Adam are not technically related. They can date! They come from different families with different genes. So basically, they're NOT RELATED. Brase can happen! R&R please!**


End file.
